Till Death Do Us Part
by RiverLake
Summary: Sakura is new at Tomoeda High, cold, hard and antisocial. Somehow, the ice between her Syaoran and her break apart. When another boy enters her life, what will happen between the Sakura & her darling Syaoran? *full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1 : Ice Princess

**FANFIC ANIME – TILL DEATH DO US PART**

_Sakura is this new girl at Tomoeda High. She's cold, hard, humourless & icy. When Syaoran saves her from bullies, he earns a soft spot from her. Eventually they get together. However, her parents match her up with Antonio, some other guy from Spain & threatens her with Syaoran's banishment if she doesn't play along. Forced to, Sakura breaks up with Syaoran. What happens next? You're gonna have to read and find out. BTW, everyone here is teenagers too._

**Chapter 1 – Ice Princess**

For once, Syaoran Li intently listened to the lecturer, who was giving a talk on wars. His head turned at the sound of a knock on the wooden door. Actually, everyone turned their heads. The lecturer paused and went to open the door.

Syaoran craned his neck to see who was talking to him, and caught a glimpse of the principal…plus a new girl. His eyes lit up in interest. It was the middle of the school year, yet someone new was entering.

The lecturer nodded, then steered in the newbie by her shoulder. Syaoran gasped, as all the boys did. She was _beautiful._ Messy auburn hair fell to her shoulders and partly hid green eyes that shone like polished emeralds. However, a cold glare greeted them, not a friendly smile or welcoming eyes.

The lecturer brought them out of their daydreams with a loud clap that echoed through the hall. "Class, a new student will be joining us today. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I ask that you be nice to her."

He scanned the hall for empty seats, and the only one he found was next to Syaoran. He said to Sakura, "You can sit next to Syaoran Li. Li-san, please raise your hand." He did as told, curious about her.

Sakura didn't say a word, but she readjusted the slingbag on her shoulder and walked over to the seat next to Syaoran.

"Where are you from?" he asked her, trying to make conversation and find out more about her at the same time. She turned her head slightly, enough so she could see and glare at him.

"Fine, don't tell me," Syaoran smirked, amused. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but the lecturer had begun talking again. He focused all his attention on the lecture, and the two left each other alone.

=.=.=

Sakura, people found out soon enough, was someone antisocial and who didn't like to be disturbed. Everywhere she went, people parted before her, and some even ran away. Syaoran and a few guys were the only people who had tried to make contact with her and succeeded…well, sort of. She would only talk to them if she had to. The rest? They were ignored.

As usual, Sakura came to school early, just to walk down the corridor and take her books without anyone gawking at her or muttering rumours into their friend's ear. She opened her locker, which coincidentally – unfortunately, to her – was next to Syaoran's. The back of her locker door was empty, but the locker itself was full with books. She took some out and packed them into her bag. She was about to close the door when she heard a familiar, irritating voice.

"Well, well, looks like I managed to catch Miss K."

Sakura slammed her locker shut with extra force and spun on her heels to face Syaoran with his arms crossed and a playful grin on his face. She glared at him defiantly then walked off.

Syaoran followed after her, walking just behind her. "You know you have to start talking to people," he called after her.

"I do." Sakura's voice was so icy, so cold that it sent shivers down some peoples' spines. Some teachers have even learnt to avoid asking her questions.

Syaoran held up his hands in defeat. "Let me rephrase: you have to start talking to people _more often_."

She stopped so suddenly he almost bumped into her. Sakura turned to face him to glare, but this time it was with more anger. "I'm doing fine being alone," she snapped and walked off.

Syaoran was about to tease her again when he saw more students entering through the front door. He shrugged and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

=.=.=

This lecture, no one was listening. Even Sakura just stared coldly at the people around her. For once they ignored her, choosing instead to chat with their friends, boyfriends or girlfriends and other people.

Sakura watched Syaoran chat with Eriol, his best friend and another person who managed to get acquainted with her. Syaoran laughed with him, then found her watching him. The corners of his lips curled up to form a half-smile. "What? You trying to get my attention now?"

She realized what she was doing and scoffed, looking away.

Eriol watched her. "You know, there's something about her," he stated, waggling a finger at her. "Just can't put my finger on it."

Syaoran shrugged. "I admit, there's something she's hiding, but I'm not that interested to find out what it is."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : A Soft Spot?

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Eriol watched her. "You know, there's something about her," he stated, waggling a finger at her. "Just can't put my finger on it."

Syaoran shrugged. "I admit, there's something she's hiding, but I'm not that interested to find out what it is."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

**Chapter 2 – A Soft Spot?**

A month passed by, quick for the other students, but slow for Sakura. The gangsters around the area were getting braver, and sometimes stalked her until they saw the authorities passing and disappeared in the shadows.

Sakura wasn't remotely scared of them; she just hoped they wouldn't try anything with her. Well, she was rather wrong about that one.

Friday, after school, she took the usual route home, shorter but it went through a back alley, making it dangerous. This is where the gangsters always started following her. Today, they didn't just follow, and not only one came, but three.

One approached her from the front, and she instinctively back away, but she bumped into two other. Immediately they held her wrists together, preventing her escape. Sakura refused to struggle or scream. If she did, they were gonna think her a weakling. She needed to earn her rep with these guys, so she remained still and calm, making sure no sign of fear or panic showed on her face.

The one who had advanced on her from the front was obviously the leader. He regarded her with brown eyes, slightly lighter than Syaoran's shade, but cold and hard.

"So…" he said, his voice rough. "Newbie in these parts?"

Sakura fixed him with the steady glare she gave everyone in Tomoeda High…except maybe Syaoran. For some reason her glare on him had softened, and she really wanted to find out why.

The leader chuckled and crossed his arms. "You know, using this back alley – especially this back alley – can be dangerous."

"I live for danger," Sakura retorted. It wasn't exactly true, but it sounded good at the time.

The two holding her wrists together laughed. The leader said, "You know what we do to girls like you?" He used his forefinger and his middle finger to tilt her chin up.

Sakura was about to spit at him when a stone flew over her captors' heads and landed on the leader's. He staggered backwards, managing a low growl while holding his temple where the stone hit him.

Sakura, just wanting to get out of there, hung her head then abruptly flung it backwards again with force that hit the one on her left. With one hand loose, she balled it into a fist, drew back and punched the one left. Seeing the leader advancing on her, she used the shoulders of the one behind her as leverage, lifted her feet, and kicked the leader with both feet in the chest. The force sent him flying back into the dustbin.

With the one remaining, she spun around and hooked her feet behind his knees and pulled. He toppled backwards. The other who she had hit with her head still looked dazed, but he managed to run from her. The one she tripped did the same until only their leader was left. He sneered and glared at her before running off after his comrades.

She picked up her slingbag, dusted the dirt off it and turned around to face her helper when she saw Syaoran there. She gawked at him for a few moments until he said, "No thank you?"

Realizing he had helped her, she actually turned red, but he was far enough that he couldn't see it. "I didn't need your help," she said rudely, turning back into the icy cold person that she was. "I had it under control." This wasn't true, but she didn't want to admit she was grateful to him for saving her. Or at least helping.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yea, sure," he said sarcastically. He shook his head then turned his back on her and walked away.

Before he turned the corner, he heard Sakura's voice calling him. By his first name. Not that Li-san stuff. He felt shocked, and suddenly curious of the change in character. He turned around to face her and felt a bit surprised at how close she was. She stood maybe a few inches from him.

"A-_arigato. _For saving me. Or helping at the very least," she said. Her voice was so soft and gentle, rather than the usual cold and hard one. Her lips curled into a half-smile, and for the first time Syaoran noticed how much more beautiful she looked when she smiled.

She turned back and was about start back down the alley when Syaoran blurted out, "Would you like a ride back home? Could be dangerous going back down there again."

Her head turned, and this time a full, sweet smile was on her lips. Slowly, she nodded. "That'd be nice…Syaoran."

She walked back to him, and the two began to walk to Syaoran's car.

=.=.=

That night in her bed Sakura began to wonder why she was so bitter. It came to her in a flash, and she grimaced as memories flooded through her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_ 5 year old Sakura Kinomoto heard voices shouting in the kitchen. She crept back down to see what was happening. _

_ The sight was enough to shock her. Her mother lay on the floor crying, a red mark on her face and a small cut on her temple. Her husband was shouting at her in Japanese, and Sakura understood parts of it._

_ Scared, she began to sniff and sob. Her parents heard her, and they both stared at her without a word. Sakura wiped away her tears._

_ "Daddy, why are you shouting at Mummy?" she asked, sniffing. "I thought you wuved each other…"_

_ She was old enough to understand this, and upset, she ran back to her room. A little more shouting then she heard a car engine roar. She glanced out the window and saw her father on his motorbike, without her mom. He drove off, not even looking back._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura sighed. Yea, that's what happened. Her dad left her mom and she was bitter and cold for the rest of her life. Suddenly an image of Syaoran entered her mind. She bit her lip. Was she gaining a soft spot for him?

SAKURA

_Impossible._

_Am I actually gaining feelings for that guy?_

_Actually…he is kinda cute…_

_Alright, not kinda. REALLY cute. _

_He's a nice guy…plus he helped save me today._

…_oh Sakura what is happening to you?_

_Didn't you vow not to fall in love with someone you didn't know well?_

_For fear of what happened to your mom happening to you?_

_Wait, did I just say love?_

_Oh my gosh…I guess I might as well admit it…_

_But only to myself._

…_Even if I really did have feelings for him…_

_It's not like he'd _ever _return the feelings…will he?_

=.=.=

Syaoran stared at the ceiling with a toothpick in his mouth on his bed, thinking about Sakura. The way she smiled at him that day, the way her eyes shone…and especially the way she defended herself. Now, that was impressive.

SYAORAN

_Am I falling in love with her?  
No way!_

_Then again, I think I am._

_She's got pretty eyes, really good at defending herself._

_And angelically beautiful._

_Oh ancestors of the Li-clan, am I falling for her?_

_That ice princess?_

_If I really had an answer to that, it would be…yes._

_Then again, it's not like she'd love me in return right?_

_**Disclaimer: I, RiverLake, do not own CCS. **_


	3. Chapter 3 : Observations & A Kiss

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

SYAORAN

_Am I falling in love with her?  
No way!_

_Then again, I think I am._

_She's got pretty eyes, really good at defending herself._

_And angelically beautiful._

_Oh ancestors of the Li-clan, am I falling for her?_

_That ice princess?_

_If I really had an answer to that, it would be…yes._

_Then again, it's not like she'd love me in return right?_

**Chapter 3: Observations…& A Kiss**

Goodness knows how, but everyone found out about the gangster incident. It certainly wasn't Syaoran, and most definitely not Sakura. That was the news that lasted three days. The other gossip topic? Sakura and Syaoran.

Apparently, someone had seen Sakura with her smile, and heard Syaoran asking her to go on a car ride with him. And on the car ride, Sakura had _laughed. _

No one dared question her about anything. She was still as cold as ice, maybe colder than ice, but everyone had seen the way her eyes light up when she looks at Syaoran. No longer did she glare at him, but now she kept glancing at him and now she was the one who began the conversations with him. All short and simple, but conversations none the less.

Even the teachers had noticed the change. One of the sensei in the school eventually made them sit together just to see how it would turn out between them. Status: Syaoran always turned a slight shade of pink when he glanced at Sakura, and she kept inching towards him.

In a month, the two had really become friends. Sakura chatted and laughed with him while she was sorta friends with everyone else; she was becoming less the ice princess and more the easy-to-be-with girl that she really was. Between Sakura and Syaoran, the ice was slowly melting and the barrier being lowered down.

One afternoon, while Syaoran was sitting up in the largest tree in the school campus, just watching people go by after school. He was about to get down when Sakura emerged from the front entrance. Sunlight illuminated her auburn hair, and her eyes sparkled.

Syaoran felt his heart flutter. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did love her. No one knew about this, though some had their suspicions.

SYAORAN

_Oh my God…she looks so beautiful…_

_I don't care what people say._

_To everyone she's this antisocial ice princess._

_But when you really get to know her…_

_Ah…what are you thinking?_

_That girl would never fall for you. _

_Ever, especially when you have the hottest guy in school going for her. _

…_I wish you shared my feelings, Sakura…_

He'd been dreaming so much, he nearly toppled off the branch. Sakura caught movement and looked up at him. And like always, she greeted him with a sweet smile and twinkling eyes that always made him feel like all his dreams had come true.

"What are you doing up there, Syaoran?" she asked in an angelic voice. Syaoran hid behind the shadows and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. A sudden dread took over him: how was she ever going to fall for him? He just loved her too much and was already feeling fear.

Gathering his courage to talk to the girl he loved, he turned around and said, "Just waiting for my mom to pick me up."

Her head tilted to one side, a trait which Syaoran found adorable, just like she was. "I thought you drive home."

"Car's at the workshop," he answered with a grim look.

Sakura chuckled slightly, making Syaoran look at her, his eyes filled with the feeling he felt for her. She didn't notice: she was too low down. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Syaoran."

She turned and left. Syaoran stared at her back when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "You have any idea how many times I've caught you staring at her in the past week?"

Syaoran turned around and saw Eriol standing at the base of the tree with his arms crossed. An amused and satisfied smirk was displayed across his lips. Syaoran rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"Oh my gods, Syaoran, do you think I'm that stupid? That I can't see what's going on between you two!" Eriol suddenly said sharply to him.

"Nothing is going on between us, Eriol!" Syaoran half-yelled, his feelings for Sakura clearly audible in his voice.

"Oh okay, 'cause I just heard that that transfer student, Charlie? Yea, he's making a move on her tomorrow," Eriol informed him, then turned to leave when Syaoran let out a painful cry.

"Tomorrow?" he repeated, shocked.

"Yes…" Eriol was confused.

Syaoran jumped from the bough and landed lightly on his feet. Eriol first thought that he had seen his mother, but when he leaned on the tree bark he knew it something else.

He advanced on him. "What's up with you, man?"

Syaoran's eyes were slightly red-rimmed from holding back tears. He looked up and cleared them. "Nothing."

Eriol snorted derisively. "Yea, right. You love her, don't you? And since the other guys had started taking an interest in her and she them you've been feeling jealousy, haven't you? Especially since she's started becoming close with Charlie…you think she likes him, don't you, Syaoran? And now, you're scared she'll get together with him and you'll be left loving someone who doesn't return your feelings until you find someone else…am I right?"

He wanted to snap that he was wrong, that there was nothing between them but friendship, but that would be a downright lie. What Eriol had said was true in every detail. He _did _want her…but what chance did he have against blond-haired, pale-eyed, model-like Charlie from California?

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair and then pressed lightly against his eyes. However, a tear managed to escape and made its lonely way down his cheek. "You're right, Eriol. Right in every possible way. I do love her, but…I don't have a chance. Did you hear the rumour? She knows about Charlie and she wants to accept…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Eriol cut in. "It's a stupid rumour, Syaoran!" he said angrily. "Can't you see what's in front of your eyes? How she's reacting when she's around you? Does she smile to Charlie? No. Does she always inch towards him and glance at him every possible moment? No. No, Syaoran, because…well…"

"Yes, Eriol? Mr. Girl-Master?" he said sarcastically.

"Goddamn it, Syaoran, she's in love with you!" he nearly shouted. "Don't be ignorant, Syaoran. She thinks that you can't love her because you're rich and from a good family and stuff like that. Syaoran, she cries every night because of this. I'm not saying you're causing it, but she does love you…a lot."

"She can't!" Syaoran snapped. "Compared to that Charlie I'm nothing."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Fine, be stubborn if you want to. If she says yes to Charlie because she wants to rid herself of the pain from the fact she can't be with you, then don't tell me I didn't warn you." He walked off.

Syaoran watched him go. Inside, he did want to believe she loved him, but his mind resisted and kept feeding him the fact that there were more than a dozen boys better than him in Tomoeda High. He sighed, and began to sob.

"Sakura, I love you…" he said softly to himself as tears fell. "I love you. Please give me time to tell you, Sakura, please…"

=.=.=

Charlie approached Sakura in the morning. She, as usual, came to school early, and this time he had caught up with her. "So, Sakura-chan," he said, putting on a smile that made most girl swoon. "You're still single?"

"Obviously," she answered. "Why?"

Charlie looked uneasy and shifted his weight. "Well, Sakura-chan, to tell you the truth…I really like you. I mean, you're nice, intelligent, and above all, really pretty. If you're really still single…" he left his sentence hanging for Sakura to complete.

Sakura sighed. "_Arigato _for the compliments, Charlie. You're a really nice guy, don't get me wrong, but…" she bit her lip before continuing, "…there's this other guy that…that I really, really like."

Syaoran watched her say this from behind the corner and let out a sigh of relief while dread settled in his stomach. If she doesn't like Charlie…and there's this other guy…Syaoran buried his face in his hands.

SYAORAN

_Idiot._

_Don't be stupid._

_She can't fall for you. _

_You're just another guy in Tomoeda High._

_Eriol was wrong._

_She doesn't love you._

He snapped out of his thoughts to hear Sakura say, "Can we still remain friends?"

Charlie looked rather disappointed, but nodded. "OK, Sakura-chan." To her surprise, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He grinned playfully at her then walked away.

Sakura touched her cheek where he had kissed her. Then she fled. Syaoran followed her…to the school gardens.

She was seated at the fountain, her face buried in her hands. Her sobs were clearly heard even over the trickle of water.

Carefully, Syaoran approached her. Still unseen, he sat beside her and put his arm around her. To his shock her head leaned on his shoulder. His heart fluttering, he asked her gently, "Why are you crying, Sakura?" as he placed two fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

She bit her lip. Instead of giving him a straight answer, she said softly, "Have you ever wondered why I'm so cold?"

"You _were _cold, Sakura," he corrected with a small smile. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "You're beautiful, nice to talk to, easy to be with…all the traits I could I wish for in a girl."

Sakura's eyes widened as he bent down and kissed her full on the lips. It lasted long, and by the time he pulled away he was out of breath. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sakura. I don't care where you come from but I know I love you. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in any way, and I swear I never will again."

He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. Strangely, she didn't retaliate. Instead, she snuggled up to him. "Syaoran, I…I was cold because my parents had a divorce when I was five. I was angry at my father, and that lead me to shutting myself away from the world. I never fell in love because…because I was scared the same thing would happen to me."

Her voice wavered. She held back her tears and continued, "And the other guy I talked about…he's…"

"…here?" Syaoran suggested.

A nod was all she could muster.

Syaoran began to guess, although he had a sneaky yet delighted feeling it was him. "Eriol?" She shook her head, and he went on guessing.

Finally, Sakura laid a finger to his lips. Her touch was so gentle, so soft… "He's in front of me," she whispered.

Then she began to cry again. "Please choose someone else, Syaoran. I'm cold and heartless and not for you. Please don't do this. I might end up hurting you…and I don't want that. Syaoran, please…there are many other, better girls for you out there and I'm not one of them."

Syaoran silenced her and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued crying. "Shh, Sakura."

He forced her to look at him, even with her tear-stained eyes. "Sakura, I love you. I don't know anyone else like you." He rested his chin on her head as her hands strayed to his shoulders. "I swear I will never hurt you. I won't do what your parents did." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again.

Her hands were on his chest and his chin on her head while she was on his lap. The two sat there, and ignored the students who gawked at them like they were Martians. All that mattered at that moment was that they were together…

_**Disclaimer: The story is mine, not CCS, so I do not own CCS.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Antonio

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

He forced her to look at him, even with her tear-stained eyes. "Sakura, I love you. I don't know anyone else like you." He rested his chin on her head as her hands strayed to his shoulders. "I swear I will never hurt you. I won't do what your parents did." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again.

Her hands were on his chest and his chin on her head while she was on his lap. The two sat there, and ignored the students who gawked at them like they were Martians. All that mattered at that moment was that they were together…

**Chapter 4: Antonio**

Since that day, the ice between Sakura and everyone else had broken. She was friends with everyone, except Syaoran. They were more than friends: they were lovers.

Almost everywhere she went he was with her hand in hand. They sat together during recess, and everyone thought they were inseparable. Well, they were wrong.

Sakura, as usual, was on her way home in Syaoran's car. Upon reaching her house, he stopped the car and got out. Before she could open the door he pulled her close and said softly, "You okay?"

"Yea," she giggled and laid her forehead on his chest. She moved away after a while, and said, "Love you, Syaoran," before opening the front gate with her key. She entered, then looked back to see Syaoran still standing there, waiting for her to go in so he knows she was safe. A smile appeared on her lips, and she went inside.

Syaoran smiled to no one in particular then entered the car again. He backed up and out the street.

=.=.=

Sakura lived with her mother. As I explained few chapters ago, her father had left them and only returned once: to sign the divorce papers.

In the living room, she found her mother facing a chair. Obviously there was someone in the chair, but she couldn't see him or her because she was facing the back of the chair. "Hi, Mom."

Nadeshiko, her mother, regarded her with pretty eyes and a warm smile. "Hello, Sakura. Meet Antonio. He's from Spain."

The person sitting in the chair facing her mother got up and turned to face her. He had jet black hair and olive green eyes. He really was good-looking, but she was Syaoran's and his only.

"Hey, Sakura." His voice had a light Spanish accent in it.

Nadeshiko got up and stood by him. "Sakura, meet your fiancé."

"My WHAT?" Sakura shrieked.

"You heard me," Nadeshiko retorted. "You are to get together with him, and marry him a week before I go to Singapore. Isn't this great?"

"NO!" Sakura said angrily. "Mom, you know for a fact that I'm in love with Syaoran and he with me! I'm not gonna marry him."

"You will do what I say because you are my daughter!" Nadeshiko thundered.

"You're doing this to me because you want me to be happy, don't you? You don't want what happened to you to happen to me!" Sakura shouted.

There was silence, followed by a loud smack. A red mark began to appear on Sakura's face. She remained silent. "You will break up with Syaoran, and get together with Antonio. You will do as I say or…"

"Or what?" Sakura said.

A smirk appeared. "Or I will make the authorities banish him to Antarctica. Remember, I am assistant to the head of police and I can – will – do it if you refuse to do what I say."

"You are heartless, Mom," Sakura said sharply, all manners forgotten. "No wonder Dad left you."

Before Nadeshiko could say anything more, Sakura bolted out the front door, crying. Even the thought terrified her.

SAKURA

_Syaoran…_

_I'm sorry but I have to do this._

_Syaoran, I love you but…_

She actually ran all the way to Syaoran's apartment. She ran up the stairs two by two and skidded in front of Syaoran's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

Almost immediately he opened the door. "Sakura!" he exclaimed. Seeing her sweaty face, he asked curiously, "Did you run all the way here?"

Sakura nodded and crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Syaoran rushed out the door and picked her up. Forcing her to look at him he said, "Sakura, why are you crying? C'mon, let's go inside."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Sakura continued to cry, now more because she realized this was the last time this would happened between them. He grabbed a face towel, wet it and gently wiped her face. She let herself be pampered but refused to look in his eyes.

"Syaoran, I need to tell you something," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Wash up first. I'll wait for you in the living room." He attempted to kiss her but she pushed him away and turned. He shrugged and walked out.

She shut and locked the door before she slid down it, crying. "Syaoran…" she whispered.

Finally, after washing up, she gained her courage and went to see Syaoran in the living room. He was seated on one of the sofas, and he immediately pulled her by her wrist down to sit next to him.

"Now," he said gently, "what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I…I…I'm breaking up with you." The five painful words tumbled out in a rush. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" he said.

Sakura nodded and repeated herself. "I'm in love with someone else." She tried her best to conceal the pain.

Syaoran nodded. "So, you've been playing me for how long?"

"Two weeks," she invented. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She wanted to scream at him, saying she was forced to, but she kept her mouth shut.

Syaoran nearly shook in anger. "Okay. Fine, if you want to throw away everything I had to give you. You're right. There are other girls, girls better than you, because compared to them, you're from the slums." He didn't mean a word of it, but right now, he was feeling anger…and pain.

Sakura shivered; she had never heard him speak this way.

Syaoran continued. "So…get out. B****."

Sakura closed her eyes, and shaking with anger, pain…she walked out. She walked down the staircase and out. Rain began to pour, and Sakura just sat there, crying. Her tears fell on the road, but they were washed away by the rain.

SAKURA

_Take that back, Syaoran._

_I'm a b****, am I?_

_So now I know nothing we did together meant anything to you._

_I'm from the slums compared to the other girls, eh?_

_Stupid love. _

_Syaoran…_

A car pulled up in front of her, Antonio, her new fiancé sitting at the wheel. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he beckoned for her to enter. She got up, and advanced on the car but she didn't enter as he expected. She walked past it and continued to walk in the rain.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Pain

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

SAKURA

_Take that back, Syaoran._

_I'm a b****, am I?_

_So now I know nothing we did together meant anything to you._

_I'm from the slums compared to the other girls, eh?_

_Stupid love. _

_Syaoran…_

A car pulled up in front of her, Antonio, her new fiancé sitting at the wheel. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he beckoned for her to enter. She got up, and advanced on the car but she didn't enter as he expected. She walked past it and continued to walk in the rain.

**Chapter 5: Pain…**

Sakura followed her mother's orders. She got together with Antonio, who moved into Tomoeda High. He immediately became the new attraction of the girls there, but Sakura didn't and would never feel the same way. Not about him.

Syaoran underwent changes. He didn't joke or mess around anymore. He wouldn't talk to anyone except Eriol. He ignored Sakura totally, however much she tried to talk to him. He glared at Antonio, who was now being called Tony. Deep inside…he still loved her.

SYAORAN

_Okay, calm down, Syaoran._

_She's been playing you, so you don't have to worry about that b**** anymore._

…_Is she really a b****?_

_No, damn it, she's not!_

_Sakura, I didn't mean those words._

_I said them out of anger…_

_Oh wait. You don't care anymore._

_But I've never been with another girl like you._

_You're everything I want my girl to be._

_I don't care where you from, I only care that I love you._

_I miss being with you, and everything about you._

_Your smile, the way your eyes sparkle…_

_Sakura…_

Syaoran would cry every night over her, and his dreams were filled with memories of her when they were together. And he wished he could tell her…but of course, unless he spoke them aloud, she's never hear those words.

=.=.=

Tony was getting her angry. He was ranting on and on about his family in Spain while they were alone in the tennis court – how rich they were, how fortunate to have a large house…

He went so far that Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. In a flash, her Swiss army knife from inside her jacket was in her hand with a serrated blade sticking out of it. She placed it to his neck.

"Look, I'm only dealing with you until my mother goes off on a trip to Singapore to sit for a meeting then a judgment at court. When she's there, I won't have to deal with you anymore. Until then, though, you better watch it."

She removed the blade, spun it in her hand and slipped it back in her jacket with the blade concealed once more. She glared at him then walked off.

Midway, she took out her phone and ran through her pictures of Syaoran. She smiled at them, but there was nothing humourous about it. It was a smile of pain.

SAKURA

_Syaoran…_

_Please find someone else._

_Please forget me and move on._

_I can't be with you…not anymore._

_Don't think about me anymore._

_Think about your future and another girl you're interested in._

_Just…leave me._

_Just go away._

In the folder where she kept all her pictures of Syaoran, her hand hovered over the delete option. With tears springing to her eyes, she pressed it. The folder disappeared. She dropped to the floor crying.

Syaoran found her there, but he ignored her even though his heart was screaming at him to help her. Instead he walked on past her, barely glancing in her direction. Hearing footsteps, Sakura looked up. Seeing him, she deliberately glared at him before turning away. She got up and walked the opposite direction.

When she was out of sight, Syaoran looked back at her, his eyes filled with sadness and tears that were threatening to overflow. He clenched his fist as he reminded himself that she was with someone else. He shook his head as his broken heart tore apart even more. "Sakura…" he whispered to himself as the tears finally fell.

"Sakura…"

=.=.=

The next week he finally gained the courage to go and talk to her. "Sakura," he called from behind her. She was facing her locker, and she closed her eyes in a strange happiness at the sound of his voice. Finally he was talking to her again! She bit her lip so hard it began to bleed when she reminded herself that she was not his anymore.

Slowly she turned to face him, making her expression not so delighted. "Yes?"

"You're gonna marry Tony in two weeks time?" he asked, unable to keep the contempt out of his voice. Upon seeing her nod, his heart sank all the way to the bottom. So what Tony had said was right: it wasn't just a rumour. Sakura, the girl he loved, was getting married to someone else.

Slowly, he nodded. Then he walked away. Sakura stared at his back. _What was that all about?_ she truly wondered.

=.=.=

Syaoran entered the men's, happy that it was empty. He faced the mirror, and found himself crying. "Damn it, Syaoran! What were you thinking?" he said to himself, his tears making his voice muffled. "She can't love you! She's engaged to Antonio Fernandez from Spain. What are you to her when you're compared to him? A stupid, insignificant boy that she used to be in love with."

From out of his pocket he produced a ring. It was pure gold with a sakura flower etched into it while thin wavy lines were imprinted on it around the ring. He was actually supposed to propose to her…before she met up with her new fiancé.

He'd been keeping it, just in case she broke up with him and found the courage to propose. But his hopes had been in vain. He clenched his fist with the ring in it, then carefully slipped it back into his pocket. He wasn't going to throw it – it was expensive! – but he was going to keep it until he found someone else like her.

But deep in his heart he knew that there was no one else like her. His heart finally tore apart completely as he fell to the floor and let painful memories of Sakura take over.

_**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine… :(**_


	6. Chapter 6 : A Deadly Scheme

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

He'd been keeping it, just in case she broke up with him and found the courage to propose. But his hopes had been in vain. He clenched his fist with the ring in it, then carefully slipped it back into his pocket. He wasn't going to throw it – it was expensive! – but he was going to keep it until he found someone else like her.

But deep in his heart he knew that there was no one else like her. His heart finally tore apart completely as he fell to the floor and let painful memories of Sakura take over.

**Chapter 6: A Deadly Scheme**

Antonio finally noticed Sakura's glumness even though she'd been like that for the past week. "What's up, sweetheart?"

As usual, Sakura's eyes lit up with a fire that was unknown to anyone. She glared at him. "None of your business."

Tony smirked. "It's that Syaoran dude, isn't it?" Sakura remained silent. "You know," Tony sighed, "you're mine now."

Sakura stood up. "I'm not yours," she snapped at him. "I will never be, so don't hope." She left.

=.=.=

That evening, while Syaoran was walking down the back alley where Sakura used to return home through, his mind was flooded with memories of her face. Her smile. Her eyes.

Movement caught his eye and suddenly all the streetlights winked out. In the dark he could just make out shapes. Before he could react, someone landed a blow to his stomach, then a kick to his throat. He flew backwards into the dustbin.

Though blind because of the lack of light, he raised his fists in defense. Seeing a shape move towards him, he readied himself to attack when strong hands grabbed him. Whoever he was, he cupped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming and at the same time held his wrists behind him to stop him from retaliating.

That night, Syaoran was defeated, with blood dripping from his mouth and nose and a black eye. However, that was nothing compared to what he felt inside.

=.=.=

It was a week before the wedding, and Sakura had decided to invite Syaoran last. She knew that it would pain him, but then at least he'd understand that she was out of his grasp and move on.

That day he was late to school. She scanned the canteen for him, but only found him later during recess.

Slowly she approached him. He was standing talking to Eriol. Because she couldn't look at him without crying, she looked at her feet and asked, "Syaoran, could you come to my w-wedding this Saturday at nine?"

When he didn't answer immediately, she finally looked up at him and was shocked to see him with several cuts on his lip and a black eye. By the way he stood, she knew his ankle had been twisted.

"Syaoran," she whispered. "What happened? Who did this to you?" All manner was forgotten as she reached out to simply touch his lip when he grabbed her wrist with a strong hold. It wasn't the gentle one she was familiar with, and it was so tight she nearly cried out.

"Since when have you cared about what happened to me?" he half-yelled at her. Eriol turned to look at him and gave him a warning look. Syaoran took a deep breath to calm himself, and asked, "You were saying about your wedding?" he nearly spat out the last word.

"Yes," she said, wrenching her hand from his grasp with surprising strength. "Are you free to come?"

Syaoran cocked his head to one side, a sign that he was thinking. Finally he answered. "No, I'm not. I…I'm busy." Then he turned and walked away from her.

She hung her head, trying to hide tears. Then she nodded, and walked away.

=.=.=

A week past by too fast for Sakura. Suddenly, it was the wedding day. In tears Sakura wore her dress and applied her makeup. Tomoyo slipped the veil over her head and looked at her, smiling. Seeing her cousin's miserable look, she put her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"There's nothing you can do about it now, Sakura," she said sadly.

=.=.=

Syaoran really was busy. He was leaving for Hong Kong that day. Slowly, he packed his belongings into his suitcase.

As he snapped it shut, he glanced over and found a picture of Sakura smiling. He hung his head and began to cry.

SYAORAN

_It's her wedding day._

_Only I'm not the one she's marrying._

_Today is when she really is going to leave me._

_The day when she truly becomes Tony's._

_The day I have to let her go._

_Mission Impossible!_

_Sakura…Sakura…please don't leave me…_

_Sakura, I love you._

_Please…if I really have to let you go…_

_Please don't forget me._

He kept repeating her name in his head. He cried when he was placing her photo in the suitcase where he kept all his treasure possessions. Along with the picture, many other things were kept in there…all from Sakura.

He shut the case and sighed. A tear fell from his eye to the case. Immediately after that he heard a click behind him. Then a familiar voice spoke. "Crying?"

He spun around and saw Tony with a gun in his hand. The gun barrel was pointed to his heart. Syaoran stared at him. "What's with the gun?" he asked stupidly, unable to fund anything else to say.

"I know both of you are still in love, so I can't have you ruining my wedding with Sakura, can I?" he replied matter-of-factly, and pulled the trigger.

_**Disclaimer: I know I don't own CCS & so does everyone else! Jeez. I do not own CCS.**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Unlikely Ending

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

He shut the case and sighed. A tear fell from his eye to the case. Immediately after that he heard a click behind him. Then a familiar voice spoke. "Crying?"

He spun around and saw Tony with a gun in his hand. The gun barrel was pointed to his heart. Syaoran stared at him. "What's with the gun?" he asked stupidly, unable to fund anything else to say.

"I know both of you are still in love, so I can't have you ruining my wedding with Sakura, can I?" he replied matter-of-factly, and pulled the trigger.

**Chapter 7: Unlikely Ending**

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt an unexplainable pain in her chest. Then she understood. Her love for Syaoran was still so strong that she could feel his pain. She pulled off her wedding dress as Tomoyo stared at her in amazement, revealing shorts and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Tomoyo," she said to her best friend. "Syaoran's in trouble." Then she ran.

She hopped onto her motorbike and sped off in the direction in Syaoran's apartment. On the way her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and found a text. Even more surprising was that it was from Syaoran.

_Before I move on, just wanna tell u I'm sorry for every time I hurt u._

_I luv u, Sakura. _

Sakura nearly collapsed on the spot out of shock and horror. Firstly, he did still love her and he was apologizing. Secondly, he was dying!

The speed needle hovered close to 90 as Sakura increased her speed to get to his house before he died.

SAKURA

_Syaoran, wait, please wait._

_Wait for me. _

_Please don't leave me like this._

_Damn it, Syaoran please hang on._

_I'll be there, just wait._

_Please deal with the pain at least until I get there._

_I haven't told you…_

_I haven't told you I still love you…_

Tears were streaming down her face as she raced up the staircase of Syaoran's apartment. She flung open the unlocked door and ran to his room. Seeing him on the floor with a bullet hole dangerously close to her heart, she gave out a soft cry of horror.

She rushed to him, and cradled his head in her arms. She brushed away the hair covering his face and gazed upon his face. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. "Sakura?" he whispered weakly, his hand rising to brush against her cheek. "Sakura, I'm sorry…I love you."

Sakura held his hand there, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Syaoran…" she said softly. "I'm sorry too and…"

But suddenly his hand fell limp in hers. His eyes were closed and he had stopped bleeding. Sakura covered her mouth and began to weep as she realized that he was dead. "Syaoran, please don't leave me…I haven't told you I love you…"

She hung her head as tears overflowed from her eyes endlessly. A click alerted her. She turned around and saw Tony with a gun pointed at her head. "Move," he said softly, "and die."

"You murderer!" she shouted, still rooted to the spot. "How could you…"

"Kill him?" he finished for her, then shrugged as though he hadn't a care in the world. "I knew about you two." He nudged his gun to Syaoran's dead body but kept his eyes on Sakura. "And the only way to keep him from interfering was to kill him."

Sakura lost control and moved lightning fast. She twisted his wrist and grabbed the gun as he dropped it. She shot his foot then spun the gun in her hands, hitting Tony in the temple.

Before he could get up Sakura stepped up to him and pointed the gun directly between his eyes. "There's gonna be another death today, Antonio," she said, spitting out the last word. "And before it happens, let me tell you this…" she suddenly pointed the gun to her temple, "…I'll be joining Syaoran."

…and pulled the trigger.

Almost exactly 2 hours later when Tony brought the parents of Sakura and Syaoran, they fell weeping. However, Sakura and Syaoran didn't feel the same way up in heaven in each other's arms.

_**Disclaimer: The End. I do not own CCS.**_

**Author's Note: Okay, so I took a bit from 'Just to See You Smile' by mizugurl01. Just that icy cold part, so sorry! Anyway, this might not have made y'all cry, I dunno. I cut down the dramatics a bit so I won't have 'complaints'. :D No, la not complaints – AWESOME REVIEWS even though some were to tell me they cried. :P**


End file.
